Стивен и Плохая компания
by Oksana04
Summary: Кевин знакомит Стивена с своими друзьями, но стоит ли? Чем закончится такая дружба? И сумеют ли Самоцветы и Грег оборвать эту дружбу пока все не зашло слишком далеко?
1. Знакомство

**_Выбранная народным голосованием история._**

 ** _Действия происходят после серий из "WANTED"._**

Стивен чувствовал себя немного потерянным его лучший друг Конни больше не хотела видеть его. Отчаяние. Мальчик чувствовал себя брошенным и никому не нужным, все эти незнакомые подростки... Они ходят, танцуют, общаются, но он один.

« **Эй! Что приуныл?** » Сказал Кевин, толкнув Стивена локтем в плечо.

« **Ты сказал, что придет Конни...** » Ответил Стивен, уставившись в пол.

« **Да, но похоже она не пришла. Ну перестань распускать нюни! Эти девушки... Бог знает, что у них на уме! Расслабься.** » Сказал Кевин и начал рыться в карманах.

После нескольких секунд возни, Кевин достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Вытащив одну сигарету, он протянул ее Стивену.

« **Будешь?** » Спросил Кевин.

« **Нет. Курить вредно для здоровья. Зачем ты это делаешь?** » Отмахнулся Стивен и уставился на Подростка.

« **Да вредно. Но это здорово помогает от нервов. Да и кстати девушкам нравятся плохие парни!** » Ответил Кевин, хитро улыбнувшись.

« **Пошли, я знаю, что такое одиночество. Затусим и все пройдет.** » Вместе с этими словами, Кевин взял мальчика под руку и они пошли за дом.

Стивен помнил, что Жемчуг читала ему лекции о вреде курения и всякое такое, но сейчас ему было все равно. Мальчику было грустно и одиноко, ему просто хотелось забыться хотя бы на минуту.

Когда они наконец дошли Стивен увидел еще пятерых ребят. На вид им было лет 20-23. Все они были одеты в темные цвета и все как один носили кофты с длинными рукавами.

« **Привет Кевин! Кто это с тобой?** » Сказал один из присутствующих (Сем). Это был парень его глаза скрывали темные очки. Он был одет в черную толстовку и джинсы. Парень был слегка бледноват, это показалось странным Стивену.

« **Это Стивен. Стивен, это мои друзья: Сем, Лили, Кэрол, Зак и Кен.** » Кевин показал рукой на них.

« **Привет... Приятно познакомиться.** » Робко сказал мальчик, осматривая новых знакомых.

« **Взаимно.** » Ответила Кэрол. Это была девушка, одетая в фиолетовую кофту. Ее черно белые лосины сразу привлекли внимание Стивена, в них было нечто завораживающее. Ее ботинки были на высоких платформах, а на шее красовался кулон в виде лезвия. Волосы ее были каштанового цвета, распущенные, они развивались на ветру.

« **Ну что ж вы тут стоите, отдельно от нас всех?! Присоединяйтесь к нашей тусовке!** » Прокричала Лили.

Эта на вид очень милая девчушка была одета в кислотно розовый свитер и черные, рваные штаны. Ее аккуратные ножки были обуты в такие же кислотные кроссовки, а ее блондинистые волосы были убраны в два хвостика, которые торчали у нее из головы. На ее щеке был приклеен пластырь, но он не рушил ее образ, а лишь подчеркивал его.

Стивен и Кевин подошли к банде поближе. Вдруг Кэрол отошла и села на лавку, что была не подалеку. Все последовали ее примеру. Они просто сидели и смотрели в никуда все шесть подростков и Стивен. Каждый думал о своем.

Уже был вечер часов 8-9.

« **Может прошвырнемся по району?** » Сказал Высокий, худой парень в темно-зеленой куртке. Его джинсы были потерты, как и кроссовки. А в ухе была серьга. Его белые волосы тут же привлекли внимание Стивена.

« **Хорошая идея Кен!** » Ответил Сем.

« **А не слишком ли поздно для прогулок?** » Спросил Стивен.

Все обернулись. Стивен почувствовал себя не на своем месте.

« **Так еще рано! Детское время!** » Воскликнула Лили.

« **Она права...** » Сказал Зак. Он был самый молчаливый из всей компании и вел себя ничем не вызывающе. Его оранжевая кофта и оранжевые кроссовки гармонировали с темными джинсами, а они в свою очередь с его черными как нефть волосами.

« **Но мне всегда говорили, что в 10 уже нужно спать!** » Возразил Стивен.

« **Взрослые много чего говорят... Они никогда не поймут...** » Ответил Кевин.

« **Да и кстати, неужели тебе нельзя хоть раз опоздать?** » Сказал Сем, скрестив руки на груди.

Стивен задумался и вскоре кивнул головой. Все заулыбались и пошли прочь от дома Кевина.

Стивен редко был в этой части города и ему становилось немного жутко ходить там в темноте. Ребята же шли уверенно. Стивен не хотел показаться надоедливым и поэтому не задавал лишних вопросов.

Через примерно пол часа все уже были за территорией Пляжного городка. И с каждым пройденным метром Стивену становилось интереснее и приятнее идти с ними.

Еще через пять минут они все были у небольшого заброшенного здания.

« **Вот мы и на месте.** » Сказал Кен.

Все двинулись в здание поднявшись по полуразрушенной лестнице наверх Стивен увидел куда они пришли. На втором этаже стояли диваны, шкафы много небольших предметов, гитара и небольшой холодильник.

« **А что это за место?** » С интересом спросил Стивен, осматриваясь вокруг.

« **Это наше "Тайное логово"** » Сказала Кэрол, показав пальцами кавычки.

« **Присаживайся!** » Сказал Зак и все пошли к диванам.

Каждый сел на свое место, Стивен сидел с краю, рядом с Кевином.

« **Эй Лили, принесешь из холодильника бутылочку пива?** » Спросил Кен, посмотрев в сторону девушки.

« **Хорошо, я принесу всем.** » Ответила Лили и пошла к холодильнику.

Когда он вернулась и начала раздавать всем по бутылке.

« **Нет, нет, нет... Я не буду!** » Воскликнул Стивен, отмахиваясь руками.

« **Да ладно тебе, а ты пробовал?** » Спросил Сем, приспустив свои очки.

« **Нет и не хочу.** » Стивен звучал не очень уверенно.

« **Попробуй, тем более от одной бутылки плохо не будет...** » Сказала Кэрол, отхлебнув пива из своей бутылки.

Стивен сделал глубокий вдох и взял бутылку из рук Лили.

« **Ееее! Это наш парень!** » Сказал Кевин.

Стивен набрался смелости и отхлебнул из бутылки. Он почувствовал горький вкус, но он почему-то ему понравился. Это неописуемо, мальчик почувствовал себя намного спокойнее и расслабление.

« **Неплохо!** » Воскликнул мальчик.

« **Ну вот, а ты отказывался!** » Сказала Лили.

" **Давайте я что ли на гитаре сыграю!** » Сказал Кен.

Послышались свист и аплодисменты, и хохат с стороны ребят. Кен взял гитару и начал петь. Песни были красивые и приятные на слух. Все пили пиво, пели песни и разговаривали всю ночь напролет. К утру (7 часам) все уснули от опьянения.

И даже Стивен совсем забыл, про все...

 ** _ЭТО ТОЛЬКО ПЕРВАЯ ГЛАВА!_**

 ** _Ну как вам?_**

 ** _Все кто хотели увидеть здесь историю про "Правду или действие" ну уж извиняйте._**

 ** _Но не волнуйтесь после этого фанфика обязательно выйдет правда или действие._**


	2. Выкрутился

Наступило утро.

Солнечный свет разбудил Стивена. Мальчик обнаружил себя все на том же месте и с той же компанией. Головная боль от похмелья давала о себе знать. Стивен неуклюжа встал с дивана, задев ногой одну из пустых бутылок. Она упала, издав характерный звук, от которого проснулся Кевин.

« **При-привет Стивен...** » Сказал Кевин.

« **Привет, ты не знаешь сколько сейчас времени?** » Спросил Стивен, сам не понимая зачем.

Кевин медленно поднес свою руку к глазам, на которой были часы, было видно похмелье не обошло Кевина стороной, и ответил.

« **9:15 утра...** » Сказал Кевин.

« **О боже! Мои друзья наверно волнуются за меня! Я же вчера обещал, что буду в 10!** » Взволнованно сказал Стивен, схватившись за голову.

« **Технически сейчас еще нет 10...** » Раздался голос Сэма.

« **А он прав.** » Отозвалась Кэрол.

Стивен немного задумался, а ведь его новые знакомые были в чем-то правы. Но мальчик понимал, что ему нужно бежать домой.

« **Это да... Но не могли ли вы отвести меня домой? Пожалуйста?** » Спросил Стивен.

« **Ладно, пошли...** » Сказал Кевин.

Кевин встал с дивана, потянулся и пошел по направлению выхода из здания, Стивен пошел за ним.

 ** _Прошло 30 минут..._**

Кевин с Стивен были у входа в Прибрежье. Мальчик увидев вход тут же побежал туда, но Кевин остановил его. Стивен обернулся.

« **Послушай, Стивен. Ты не должен никому об этом рассказывать, ни под каким предлогом. Даже семье и друзьям. НИКОМУ!** » Сказал Кевин строгим, но похмельным голосом.

« **...Ладно...Встретимся еще как нибудь?** » Улыбнувшись спросил Стивен.

« **Если захочешь.** » Кевин улыбнулся в ответ и каждый из них пошел своей дорогой.

Кевин - обратно, Стивен - домой.

Стивен бежал так быстро, как только мог. И вот наконец мальчик был у подножия своего дома. Он поднялся по лестнице и вдруг услышал голоса:

« **Где же он?! А что если с ним что-то случилось?!** » Это был голос Жемчуг, Стивен сразу понял что речь идет про него.

« **Жем, не волнуйся он вернется.** » Сказала Аметист, чтобы успокоить Жемчуг.

« **Но он обещал быть в 10! Его не было всю ночь!** » Истерически воскликнула Жемчуг.

 _"Вот я натворил делов... И что я им скажу? Я не могу сказать правду, все-таки я обещал... да и мне влетит за такое. Почему я всегда все порчу? Кони злится на меня, теперь еще и друзья будут злиться. Лучше бы меня вообще не было. Если бы мама была тут вместо меня всего бы этого не было! Ладно надо сделать серьзный и не о чем не подозревающий вид. Так скажу им, что я случайно уснул на вечеринке и проснулся только утром. Гениально!"_ Подумал Стивен.

Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох и выдох и спокойно зашел в дом. Повисла гробовая тишина.

« **Привет, Друзья!** » Как ни в чем не бывало сказал Стивен.

« **Стивен!** » Воскликнула Жемчуг и подбежала к мальчику, Аметист и Гранат подошли вслед за ней.

« **Чувак, где ты пропадал?** » Спросила Аметист.

« **Стивен, ты говорил, что придешь в 10!** » Сказала Жемчуг, скрестив руки на груди.

Вдруг раздался будильник Стивена, на нем было 10 часов утра.

« **А разве что-то не так сейчас 10 часов, как я и обещал я дома.** » Стивен быстро сообразил, что сказать.

« **Но мы думали ты имел в виду 10 вечера, а не утра!** » Продолжала Жемчуг.

« **Ну я не знал, я даже по началу удивился когда вы мне разрешили гулять до 10, но я подумал что нельзя упускать такой шанс.** » Пожав плечами и строя невинное лицо сказал Стивен.

Жемчуг было нечего сказать, как и всем остальным.

« **Ладно, только в следующий раз уточняй утра или вечера.** » Сказала Жемчуг и ушла в свою комнату в храме.

« **Вот это да! Ты смог заставить Жемчуг замолчать! Я впечатлена. Ну ладно мне надо мусор разгребать в комнате, увидимся!** » Сказала Аметист, уходя в свою комнату.

В комнате опять повисла гробовая тишина. Стивен старался не смотреть на Гранат, Гранат же на против сверлила его взглядом через очки.

« **Стивен.** » Наконец тишина прекратилась.

« **Да?** » Ответил Стивен, уже зная, что что-то не так.

« **От тебя пахнет алкоголем. Объяснишь это?** » Сказала Гранат.

Стивен почувствовал холодный пот на спине.

« **О чем ты?** » Ответил Стивен, уже не понимая что он делает.

« **Стивен.** » Продолжала Гранат.

« **Гранат, я думаю ты просто перенервничала и тебе просто кажется. Может тебе стоит прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом, развеяться. Я вот сейчас собирался идти к папе и поболтать с ним. Пока буду через 2 часа.** » Сказал Стивен и поспешно вышел за дверь дома и пошел по направлению к автомойке.

Гранат была шокирована, она никогда не слышала от Стивена ничего подобного. И это еще больше ее настораживало. Она винила себя за то что не посмотрела в будущее раньше, чтобы узнать, что произойдет на вечеринке и теперь ей надо было узнавать это другим путем.

 _"Господи что это было. Я никогда в жизни так не волновался! Но это прокатило! Вот это я даю. Так к папе идти сейчас нельзя... Пойду в пончиковую..."_ Подумал мальчик и направился в город.

* * *

 ** _Ну что заждались?_**

 ** _Не волнуйтесь я помню про вас и про свои обещания._**

 ** _Фанфики FOREVER._**


	3. Заготовка плана

Стивен был уже в городе, он толком не знал, что будет делать. Домой сейчас возвращаться нельзя, да и к отцу идти не очень то хотелось.

Ну вот мальчик сам не понял, как оказался возле пончиковой.

 _"О! Точно, пончиковая! Я думаю Сейди меня поймет. Ну или по крайней мере_ _спалит меня."_ Радостно подумал мальчик.

Стивен зашел в пончиковую и поздаровался с Сейди.

 **«Привет, Стивен... Оу что-то не так?»** Сказала Сейди, не доумевая.

 **«Привет Сейди, я расскажу, только если ты обещаешь никому не рассказывать, хорошо?»** Ответил СтивенСтивен, подойдя ближе к Сейди.

Сейди кивнула головой. Они вместе пошли в отделение для персонала.

 ** _Прошло 15 минут..._**

 **«Дааааа... Стивен, вот так история... Ну и что ты хочешь от меня?»** Спросила Сейди.

 **«Я могу привести себя в порядок у тебя дома? Пожалуйста?»** Попросил Стивен, сложив руки вместе.

 **«Ладно, но Стивен, но только в этот раз.»** Сказала Сейди.

 **«Спасибо!»** Прокричал Стивен.

И они оба направились к дому Сейди. Она открыла входную дверь и сказала: **«Так, приводи себя в порядок, а я пошла обратно. Вот тебе ключи, будешь уходить закроешь дом и принесешь ключи мне.»**

 **«Хорошо, спасибо.»** Ответил Стивен и вошел в дом.

Дверь закрылась.

Стивен уже был дома у Сейди и поэтому знал, где что находится. Он сразу же направился в ванную.

Зайдя в нее, он.закрыл за собой дверь и подошел к раковине.

Посмотрев в зеркало, он испугался. Это было его отражение, но оно было ужасное. Большие, красные, неваспавшиеся глаза. Черты лица почему-то были не такие как обычно.

Сначала, Стивен был в шоке от увиденного, но потом в его голове проскользнула мысль.

 _"Я заслужил это... Я обидел Конни, Друзей, Папу... Почему я такой? Чтобы я не делал, ничего не получается... Я ошибка... Так если я заслужил это, да и к тому же мне еще никогникогда не было так легко на душе как в тот вечер... Ну чтож, почему бы не повторить?"_

Ухмылка проявилась на лице Стивена.

После того как Мальчик привел себя в порядок и выглядел не хуже обычного. Никто бы не смог догадаться, что он делал.

Выйдя из ванной, Стивен уже знал, что хочет повторить тот вечер, но он также понимал, что его семья будет тщательнее следить за ним.

 _"Как бы мне незаметно от них сбегать, чтобы не вызвать подозрения? Может Кевин поможет?"_ Подумал Стивен и вышел из дому, закрыв за собой дверь.

Отнеся ключи Сейди, мальчик тут же ринулся искать Кевина.

Стивен первым делом побежал домой к Кевину. Позвонив в звонок, мальчик с нетерпением ждал ответа. Через несколько секунд послышался голос:

 **«Кто там?»** Это был голос Кевина.

 **«Я, Стивен...»** Неловко сказал мальчик.

Дверь открылась и на пороге стоял он.

 **«Привет, Стивен. Что ты тут делаешь?»** С интересом спросил Кевин.

 **«Я хотел спросить. Может мы еще разок так погуляем? Мне очень понравилось.»** Пытаясь быть уверенным сказал Стивен.

 **«Все таки тебе понравилось. Я рад. Да, мы с ребятами собирались вместе погулять.** **Кэрол про тебя спрашивала, я уверен она будет рада если ты придешь. Мы встречаемся послезавтра в 7 вечера у моего дома, приходи будем рады.»** Сказал Кевин и улыбнулся.

 **«Я очень хочу, но моя семья не отпустит меня просто так на этот раз. Сможешь дать совет, как сбежать от них?»** Спросил мальчик.

Кевин удивился.

 **«Знаешь, а у тебя бандитский характер, мне нравится. Хорошо, вот мой совет: Скажи им, что ты идешь смотреть представление с друзьями, но он проходит чуть дальше от города и твои друзья тебя довезут и еще оно поздно заканчивается и поэтому твой друг предложил переночевать у него.»**

Ответил Кевин.

 **«Спасибо, буду надеятся, что это сработает** **, увидимся.»** Сказал Стивен и медленномедленно пошел домой.

 **«До встречи.»** Сказал парень и закрыл дверь.

В голове Стивена уже было предвкушение новой гулянки, его глаза горели бандитским, хитрым пламенем. Мальчик редко врал, поэтому ему не составит труда заставить самоцветов в это поверить. Они же ему доверяют.


	4. Первое вранье

Стивен продумывая детали плана побежал к папе, все-таки как ни как он говорил, что отправиться именно к папе.

Прибежав к автомойке, Стивен увидел своего папу, как обычно играющего на гитаре сидя в кресле. На автомойке никогда не было аншлага, если вообще кто-то был поэтому Грэг мог позволить себе бездельничать.

Стивен подошел поближе и был окликнут.

« **О, Стивен! Пришел навестить старика?** » Шутливо спросил Грэг. Видимо он не знал о выходках Стивена.

« **Папа! Как дела?** » Спросил Стивен, изображая свой обычный вид и поведение.

« **Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? Что ж дела идут как всегда, ну ты знаешь. А у тебя как дела?** » Своим обычным тоном спросил Грэг.

« **Да, миссии, друзья, прогулки... Вообщем ничего нового...** » Стивен потерял контроль над сознанием и подумал обо всем, что случилось и невольно грустная улыбка появилась на его лице. Мальчик тут же это заподозрил и изменил её на счастливую.

« **Эй, все хорошо?...** » Озадачено спросил Грэг.

 _"Вот черт! Так надо как-то выкрутиться и быстро! Но как? Опыта лжеца у меня никогда еще не было, но с учетом того, что скоро мне придеться врать самоцветам, то папа это не плохая мешень для тренировки! Так если я смогу его убедить, то и убедить Аметист у меня получиться."_ Подумал Стивен.

« **Да...Да, просто знаешь... Все эти дела с алмазами и космосом, здорово выбивают из колеи. Но я в порядке, не волнуйся! Просто давай жить дальше, хорошо?** » Сказал Стивен и сделал убеждающий вид.

Все застыло в немой паузе.

« **Ну раз ты уверен... Только больше такого не делай, хорошо?** » С облегчением сказал Грэг и улыбнулся, не подозревая как черти в голове Стивена ликуют.

" **Хорошо! Ладно мне пора, а то самоцветы наверное волнуются! Пока!** » Улыбнувшись сказал мальчик и побежал домой, не слушая уже отца.

 _"Есть! Один готов, осталось трое. Так блииин я надеюсь Гранат ничего не заподозрила... Завтра, сегодня и послезавтра надо вести себя как паинька, чтобы создать впечатления раскаяния и послушного мальчика и тогда они смогут мне поверить! Стивен - ты гениален!"_ Подумал мальчик.

Через 10 минут Стивен стоял на пороге своего дома.

 _"Что ж, да начнется спектакль!"_ Мысленно сказал себя мальчик и вошел в дом.

Самоцветы сидели на диване и что-то обсуждали. И когда Стивен вошел все уставились на него.

« **Друзья... Я хотел, хотел извиниться. Не знаю, что на меня нашло... Я должен был вас предупредить о ночевке, а после я извиняюсь, за то что нахамил вам, я просто немного боялся, что вы мне на это скажете и поэтому так поступил, простите меня...** » Произнес Стивен и опустил голову вниз, пиная воображаемые камни.

Самоцветы переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на мальчика и заулыбались.

« **Конечно мы тебя прощаем, Стивен.** » Сказала Жемчуг и медленно расплылась в улыбке.

 _"Один"_ Мысленно сказал Стивен.

« **Да, чувак мы не сердимся на тебя, только предупреждай нас в следующий раз.** » Сказала Аметист.

 _"Два"_ Считал Стивен.

« **Хм. Ты прощен, но не делай так больше, мы волновались.** » Через несколько секунд сказала Гранат.

 _"Три, а это оказалось легче чем я думал."_ Стивен поднял голову и заулыбался фальшивой улыбкой, но её как оказалось было достаточно.

« **Хорошо, я буду вас предупреждать, чтобы вы не волновались.** » Сказал Стивен, но не успел он закончить фразу как часы зазвонили.

9 вечера - остался всего час до сна.

Стивен, посмотрел на часы, а затем пошел наверх, взял пижаму и пошел в ванную. Самоцветы разошлись по комнатам, довольные разговором, не имея понятия, что все это был фальш.

Через 30 минут, закончив все водные процедуры Стивен вышел из ванны и направился в кровать. У него еще оставалось время, чтобы сложить одежду как надо и немного, поиграть в видеоигры. Но сегодня Стивену было не до видеоигр, ему было так сладостно, что его обман удался на славу и никто не о чем не узнал. Мальчик уже не знал, точно для чего он это делает, но ему это нравилось. Быть плохишом оказалось очень веселым занятием. Так что завтра новый день...


	5. Сорян

**_Так ребята, для всех.вас грустные новости до конца июля продолжения не будет!_** ** _я уезжаю в лагерь._** ** _и да по приезду я изменю расписание выхода глав._** ** _До встречи!_**


	6. Подлиза в деле

Проснувшись Стивен не почувствовал ничего необычного. Все было как всегда, но что это за неприятное ощущение в животе?

Мальчик взял свою одежду и пошел в ванну. Сложив одежду на полку для быстрого доступа к ней, он подошел к раковине.

 **(Ну вот начался новый день... Жаль, что последствия прошлого дня никуда не убрать... Но жизнь это не игра где можно все перезапустить... Так гори оно огнем!)**

Сказал Стивен чувствуя некую боль в душе от этих слов. Но если решился не думай. Этим правилом руководствовался мальчик.

Выйдя из ванны, Стивен увидел, что самоцветы уже находились в гостиной.

 _"Так, как Кевин говорил будь паинькой... Вот и все! Ничего сложного!"_ Мысленно сказал сам себе Стивен.

 **(Доброе утро, Стивен!)** Сказала Жемчуг, отвлекаясь от разговора с Аметист.

Гранат и Аметист кивнули головами, говоря этим "Доброе утро".

 **(С добрым утром друзья! Есть миссии на сегодня?)** С фальшивой улыбкой, которая удавалась все лучше и лучше, спросил мальчик.

Все перевели взгляды на Гранат, ожидая ответа.

 **(Хм... Нет. Никаких миссий на сегодня.)** С небольшой улыбкой, ответила Гранат.

 **(И что вы планируете делать сегодня, раз миссий нет?)** Не унимался Стивен, ему надо было заслужить как можно более милосердное и доброе отношение к нему на завтра.

 **(Аааааааа... Не знаю... может по городу прошвырнемся?)** Спросила Аметист, явно скучающая.

 **(Друзья а вы не хотите сыграть в волейбол? Сегодня хорошая погода я и думаю, что...)** Как бы не с того не с сего спросил Стивен.

 **(Волейбол? Хм по-моему не плохая идея! Я согласна.)** Ответила Жемчуг и соединила ладони перед собой.

 **(Да! Я обыграю тебя так, что мало не покажется!)** Радостно воскликнула Аметист, явно говоря это Жемчуг.

 **(Я в деле.)** Сказала Гранат и после нескольких секунд добавила: **(Не ждите пощады!)**

...

На часах уже был час дня и вся команда активно занималась подготовкой всего необходимого для игры. План Стивена продвигался, как нельзя лучше.

После нескольких насыщенных игр самоцветы решили, что можно сделать небольшой перерыв. Жемчуг расстелила плед, так чтобы всем хватило места. Стивен и Аметист ели хот-доги купленные в ближайшей закусочной.

Все отлично проводили время. Жемчуг и Гранат решили играть в бадминтон. Аметист решила, что ловить воланчик и мешать им играть отличное занятие. А Стивен... он просто сидел и смотрел на все это... Словно это не его семья, словно его даже не существует.

 **Подходил вечер.**

 **(Удивительно как быстро пролетает время, когда тебе весело!)** Подметила Жемчуг, собирая оставшиеся на песке вещи.

 **(Да. Очень быстро.)** Ответил Стивен, погруженный в свои мысли.

 **(Эй, Стивен, все в порядке?)** Спросила Аметист, заметив отдаленность мальчика.

 **(А! Да все в порядке. Просто задумался.)** Впервые за три дня Стивен сказал правду.

 **(Ладно...Чудик! Если понадоблюсь буду в своей комнате.)** Сказала Аметист и пропала внутри храма.

Жемчуг и Гранат не спешили уходить, это и надо было Стивену, ведь в конце концов именно у них ему предстоит отпрашиваться.

Стивен подошел и сел на диван рядом с ними.

 **(Друзья?)** Робко спросил мальчик.

 **(Да Стивен?)** Ответили Гранат и Жемчуг хором. Это заставило всех немного улыбнуться.

 **(Мои друзья пригласили меня на концерт, который проходит за городом. И к тому же он заканчивается довольно поздно, поэтому мы хотим у одного из моих друзей на ночь. Можно... мне пойти?)** Также робко продолжил Стивен.

 _"Как же просто оказывается подделывать эмоции..."_ Подумал мальчик, но виду не показал.

Гранат и жемчуг переглянулись.

 **(А что за концерт? Может мы бы могли сходить с тобой? И тогда тебе бы не пришлось ночевать вне дома.)** Сказала Жемчуг.

Тут Стивену стало не по себе. Если его заподозрят во вранье... ему даже думать не хотелось, что будет если они докопаются до правды. Поэтому на этот раз ему придется практиковаться одновременно в импровизации, вранье и подделывании эмоций! Сложная задача для новичка...

 **(Я думаю скорее всего нет... Просто концерт длится долго, и я думаю вам не очень там понравится...)** Ответил Стивен как бы заботясь о самоцветах.

 **(Мы можем просто подождать где-нибудь недалеко и потом...)** Не успела договорить Жемчуг, как ее перебила Гранат.

 **(Хорошо. Ты можешь пойти, но чтобы утром до 12 ты был здесь.)** В своей твердой манере сказала Гранат.

 **(Гранат, ты уверена?...)** Жемчуг была в недоумении, но раз так сказала Гранат, не поспоришь.

 **(Спасибо Гранат!)** Воскликнул Стивен и обнял Гранат.

 _"Как же легко вас обмануть. Мне даже вас немного жаль. Осталось только завтра не подавать виду и все. Я даже удивлен, что Гранат так легко согласилась. Стоп. у нее же есть предвидинье! Может она хочет проследить за мной? Надо будет глядеть в оба и предупредить всех. На всякий случай. А то боюсь если Гранат узнает, что мы там будем выпивать... тсссс... Бедные ребята... Я не дам этому случиться!"_ Думал мальчик пока обнимал Гранат.

После недолгих манипуляций через пол часа Стивен уже лежал в кровати и его последняя мысль перед тем как погрузиться в сон была: _"Завтра будет новый день..."_

 ** _Ну что ждали меня?_**

 ** _Короче я вернулась насчет расписания не знаю пока что._**

 ** _Но если вы хотите что фанфик "А как все могло закончиться?" продолжал жить присылай мне идеи для глав например:_**

 ** _Серия: Я моя мама_**

 ** _Концовка: Стивен не попал в родной мир._**


End file.
